Projects supported include:[unreadable] Bob Adelstein[unreadable] 1. NMHC II-A replacement knockin mice generation [unreadable] 2. NMHC II-B replacement knockin mice generation [unreadable] 3. NMHC II-AB chimeric replacement knockin mice generation [unreadable] 4. NMHC II-BA chimeric replacement knockin mice generation [unreadable] 5. NMHC II-A R702C knockin mice generation [unreadable] 6. NMHC II-A EGFP (E2) knockin mice generation [unreadable] 7. NMHC II-A mCherry (M1) knockin mice generation [unreadable] 8. NMHC Cld3 knockin mice generation (Yelena's) [unreadable] 9. NMHC II-C knockin re-creation using different ES cell line to confirm lymphoma phenotype (Kye-Young's)[unreadable] [unreadable] Jay Chung[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. pDrive-Grase Knockout mice generation [unreadable] 2. DNA-PK p1229 knockin mice generation [unreadable] 3. DNA-PK p1258 knockin mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Neal Epstein[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. ERAF transgenic mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Herb Geller[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. pGFAP-EGFP transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. pGFAP-EGFP-C4ST1wt transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 3. pGFAP-EGFP-C4ST1mut transgenic mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Warren Leonard[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. BRP003 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. BRP005 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 3. BRP006 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 4. BRF008 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 5. BRF010 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 6. BRF012 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 7. BRI012 BAC transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 8. BRI013 BAC transgenic mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Rodney Levine[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. F-msrA transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. Mito-msrA transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 3. F-msrA B6 transgenic mice [unreadable] 4. Mito-msrA B6 transgenic mice[unreadable] [unreadable] Cecilia Lo[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Cx43-S368A knockin mice generation [unreadable] 2. Cx43-S325A/S328Y/S330A knockin mice generation [unreadable] 3. p53bp1 B6 knockout mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Joel Moss[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. ARH3 knockout mice generation [unreadable] 2. Alpha-NAD cytotoxicity study[unreadable] [unreadable] Yosuke Mukoyama[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. EGFPCre-TKAA transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. EGFPCre-TKVE transgenic mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Alan Remaley[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. pTRE-Tight-ApoE B6 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. VCAM-SEAP B6 transgenic mice production [unreadable] 3. Tie2-hArg1 B6 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 4. Tie2-hArg2 B6 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 5. Tie2-hArg1+2 B6 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 6. Tie2-hArg2 B6 transgenic mice-low DNA concentration [unreadable] 7. Tie2-mSR-B1 B6 transgenic mice production[unreadable] [unreadable] Michael Sack[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. pGL3mef2C-Flag-trb3 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 2. MHC-SIRT3 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 3. MHC-SIRT3 B6 transgenic mice generation [unreadable] 4. Actin-SIRT3 transgenic mice generation[unreadable] [unreadable] Keji Zhao[unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Bromo-2-LoxP (LA2) knockout mouse line regeneration